Happy Father's Day
by LittleLadyRedfox
Summary: Lucy has a secret that she want to tell her best friend before he finds out from their loud mouth friends. One Shot NaLu Complete


Happy Father's Day

I do not own Fairy Tail, obviously.

This will be a one shot so I hope you enjoy it

I robotically walked to Fairy Tail, not sure what to do. It was something that I have been thinking about a lot actually. Natsu hasn't come out and said it, but I knew he was ready to be a father. Was I ready to be a mother though? I guess at this point it didn't matter.

I thought back to all of the subtle hints he dropped, well, hints he thought were subtle. They weren't though. With Lisanna being pregnant walking around the bar, it has been unbearable. It was, "Luce, you would look sexy pregnant," "Luce do you think our first child will be a girl or boy," and "Luce, we would make great parents". It's been like this everyday for three months now. Three long fucking months. Don't get me wrong, I wanted kids and especially with my Mate and Husband, but I just didn't know if we were ready. I took a long breath to release my nerves before stepping into the guild. I needed to talk to certain individuals.

"Hey Lu-Lu!" Cana called over from the bar. I smiled over to here and waved.

"I'll be right there Cana. I want to talk to Levy really quickly." Cana went back to her barrel and I walked over to the newly mated pair in the corner of the bar. Honestly though, they have only been mated for about a month. I have no idea why it took them as long as it had. Fuck, Natsu mated with almost a year ago already. I secretly wondered if that's why him and Happy took a mission together. Our one year wedding anniversary and my birthday was coming up. He must have planned something. I sweat dropped then. Maybe he forgot about our anniversary. I didn't care too much about my birthday, but our marriage and mating night meant everything to me. It was the day I became one with my best friend.

"Ugh, Bunny, you smell slightly off." I looked over at Gajeel, who was a brother to me now and frowned. Could he smell what was happening? They would ruin everything I was thinking about for Natsu. His brows came together as I watched his forehead wrinkle in concentration. I notice the second he caught on. His eyes were large and he was staring right at my abdomen.

"If you can tell, he will too, right?" I was devastated over this. I mean, fuck, how could I surprise him if he could tell!

"What are you guys talking about, what's wrong? Lu-Chan are you alright?" Levy looked between the two not understanding a single thing.

"Neh, he is a dumbass, in all honesty, it's very light. It's almost a cross between your time of the month and you being all hot and bothered. He will most likely think it's the later because he's always looking for an excuse to throw you down and have his way with you." I couldn't help, but laugh. "He will figure it out though pretty quickly though. I would suggest if you want to keep it a secret that you might want to add some other scents to the mix." He had a valid point, one that I didn't even think of at all.

"Seriously, you guys are having a damn conversation with out me. What the fuck did I miss! Scents, what scent are you hiding? Gaj why do you keep looking at her like that? Lu-Chan what aren't you telling me?" I sat down putting my finger to my mouth trying to hush her. The more people that knew the less the chance I would be able to surprise him.

"I will tell you Levy on one condition." I waited for her to nod in agreement. "You must be quite and not freak out. Can you do that?"

"Yes, tell me! What is going on?" I watched her inch closer to me knowing I didn't want the whole guild knowing what was going on.

"Well, the long story is that Natsu has been crazy about babies since Lisanna announced her pregnancy. So, I read that it usually takes months for couples to actually become pregnant. I decided to get off the pill and let nature take it's course. The short version is that I thought we would have more time and now I'm two months pregnant." Levy screamed in excitement. I saw it coming, but it still made me flinch. I glanced at Gajeel and had to suppress a laugh. He was cowering his head down growling at his loud mate with his hands over his ears. "Yeah, that's certainly you not freaking out."

"Lu-Chan! How long have you known? Why haven't I been told anything about this? What the hell?" She was much louder than I would have liked and I nervously giggled while looking around us hopefully not having people hear us. I wasn't as lucky as I hoped though. Erza, Gray, and Mira were making their way over. I glared at Levy in pure aggravation. She glanced over seeing what I was seeing and apologized. "Sorry, I couldn't help it." I dropped my head to the table swearing over my lack of luck. There goes keeping this a secret.

"Lucy, what's going on over here? Are you keeping something from us? We are your team, you must trust us and tell us what is going on this instant." Erza was as dramatic as ever. Gray raised his eyebrow at me as I sweat dropped.

"Mira, by any chance can I get a smoothie please, I haven't eaten anything yet today and feel a little low on energy." It was most likely because I didn't sleep that well either. I knew I shouldn't have come to the guild. I knew this was going to happen, but I did it anyway. She nodded and then walked away to get it started for me. Realistically, I just didn't want Mira to know yet. She had the largest mouth out of everyone.

"Guys, this needs to stay here. I'm serious, Natsu doesn't know yet and I want to surprise him later when he gets back. Do you guys understand that I don't want you to pull a Levy and scream about this, at least not right now, we can celebrate later when everyone knows. Promise?" They all sat down around me and agreed. "I'm pregnant." Their faces lit up and Erza gasped as something must have crossed her mind that I didn't know about.

"Mira!" Erza turned around and called out loudly to her making her turn away from the kitchen.

"Yeah, do you want some cake while I'm in here Erza?" She went to respond, but then stopped herself for a moment.

"Actually, yes, but I was going to say to get Lucy a full breakfast as well as the smoothie today. Eggs, bacon, and toast should do it." Mira smiled and nodded before turning back around. "How long have you known Lucy?"

I smiled at them all; Gray was staring at me with a complete blank look on his face, Gajeel was fake ignoring us, and Levy and Erza had a huge smile on their faces. "I suspected it about two weeks ago when I missed my special monthly friend, but I scheduled an appointment with my doctor to be positive. It sucks that Natsu left before I was able to tell him anything, but I know he would have freaked out too, so I guess this worked out better for us. We both can't freak out over this. Shit, guys I know he is going to be so happy. I need to think of a way to do tell him."

"Tell him with sex." Cana was just nonchalantly standing near the table. She must have heard the whole thing. Damnit. She was on to something though. Sex was Natsu's favorite activity. Right before fighting and eating, that is. I thought back to something Gajeel said. He said that Natsu would be able to smell something off with me.

"Gajeel, this is going to sound really bad, but if I put on edible oils on myself would that over power my scent?" Everyone at the table blushed, including myself, but he nodded nonetheless.

"Shrimp, I think we should go home." It was more of a demand because I must have given him an idea. Levy was scarlet red in the face and when she looked over to me I just winked at her.

"I suggest after you eat we should take a trip to Magnolia's famous adult store. Cana you wanna come with us? Gray?"

"Hell yeah! I need a new vibrator anyway." Cana was definitely in.

"Ugh, I think I will pass, but, uh, thanks, I think." Gray's face looked like it had steam coming off of it at this point, but he ran away to be away from this awkward conversation. I feel the same way Gray, I feel the same way. I have no idea what I just got myself involved with. I was most likely going to regret it.

"Here ya go Lucy, Erza, I hope you guys enjoy it." As Mira put the food on the table and walked away I swore I heard her mumbling about pink hair brown eyed little dragon slayers. This is going to be a long morning.

After going to the store with the other girls I was ready to be home. I bought the essentials I thought that would work well to entice and confuse Natsu's nose. Now I just had to wait for my said Mate to get home. I looked at the clock on the wall and sighed. He said he would be home around nine and it was only five now. Well, I might as well eat something, write some, and take a nice long bath. While I was drying myself, I heard the door open. Shocker right? I finally trained him to use the door and not the window. "I'm home Luce!" I was so happy he was back. Nervous, but happy.

"Give me a moment and I will be out in a second." I heard him grunt and drop himself on the bed.

"Can we go to the guild Luce? I want to get some meat. It's been a whole two hours since I've eaten last." I chuckled at him knowing full well that I'll be giving him something to eat soon enough. I grabbed the oils I bought from the store and started to drip it down my chest. I watched the sticky liquid make it's way down my abdomen and was thankful that it would still be a little bit before I showed. I would have to pull out of the dangerous jobs though. Shit, I didn't even think about work. I took a breath to calm myself before losing my nerve.

"So, you want something to eat?" I opened the door and leaned against the frame waiting for him to look over. I saw his nose twitch before he opened his eyes and looked my way.

"Luce, what's that sme-" His question died in his throat as he looked at me. I could feel the oil starting to make it's way past my hips. I couldn't even get another breath out before Natsu's mouth was on mine. "Fuck, I missed you. You're so sexy Luce. I can't believe you're all mine." He growled as I felt him lightly bit my bottom lip. He knew exactly what I loved and he didn't bother pulling all the stops. I felt his arms wrap around my waist and instinctually jumped up to wrap my legs around him. His one hand was on my waist and the other was wrapped in my hair. "You are mine." He growled out. I could feel his hardness from his pants and all I wanted to do was feel it inside of me. His lips left my mouth for a moment to trail kisses against my jaw.

"Natsu!" His tongue felt like fire running down my jaw. I felt the smile on his lips while he dragged his sharp canines against my jugular. I moved my neck to give him better access. I didn't realize how much I needed this. He was the flame inside of my soul and my body felt like it was lit up while I was with him. I don't know why I was nervous. This is my mate. This is the man I chose to give my life to. The man that gave me his life, the man that would die protecting his family, this was the man I wanted a family with.

"I can smell how turned on you are Luce. I don't think you've ever smelled this good to me before. I don't know what's different, if it's that stuff you put on you, but fuck, it's driving me crazy!" He bit down leaving a mark, but not breaking skin. I moaned loudly trembling slightly.

"I need you Natsu!" It took me longer than I thought it would to get those words to actually come out of my mouth. I trembled as his mouth remained moving across my skin. His lips moved back to mine as he walked to the bed. I landed on the bed gently with my dragon hovering right on top of me. His weight was on me where it was confortable, but not in the way where I felt a pressure on me, just a warmth licking my flesh. His hands were on my hips moving up so his fingertips were able to run up my sides giving me goosebumps. He laughed at my shiver knowing full well what he was doing to me. "Natsu!"

"I know, I know. Let me just enjoy you for a moment. I've missed you. We should make a rule that if we go away on a job separately we can't be separated for more than three days." I giggled at his suggestion.

"We can't do that, it's not logical. We are going to be separated on jobs more times than we can count. It is life now lick this stuff of me, it's sticky and starting to feel weird. His tongue dipped between the valley between my breasts.

"As you wish, my princess." For a second I didn't even think about what he said because he said it all the time to me, but it struck an idea in me. I knew exactly how I was going to tell him about the pregnancy now. My mind couldn't think too hard because I felt him take as much as my breast in his mouth as possible. His mouth was like a hot springs all on it's own. I moaned bringing my hand up and rubbing it across his back. He still had his vest on which needed to come off now. I went to gently tug at it so he would get the hint, but he seemed to engrossed in his own task at hand. I growled in frustration running my hands across the back looking for any worn marks so I could rip it apart. It didn't take long to find and before I knew it his vest was in two separate pieces sitting on the floor.

He looked over just for a second before looking back at me with a new sparkle in his eye. "Kinky. If you wanted it off you could have just asked." I've had enough of this. I wrapped my leg around his hip and my other around his other leg and with all the power I could muster flipped us around. Grabbing both of his hands I put them above his head. His eyes were dark with lust and he was growling in approval. It wasn't too often that I took charge, but when I did he knew I meant business. I needed him now and by the wet spot on his pants I knew he needed me too. I started to kiss his neck, but not focusing there. I made my way down his chest pretty quikly until I made it to his happy trail pointing me in the right direction. I grabbed the material against his hips and roughly pulled them down. He sprang free and was mine for the taking.

My tongue swirled around the head giving him something to growl about before I dipped my mouth down taking all of him in. I repressed the gag that I knew was going to come and let him slip into my throat with practiced ease. I felt his stomach muscles tense under my fingertips and his hand made it's way to the back of my head pushing me to go faster. "Fuck! Luce, stop, I'm going to cum if you don't. I want you there first." I didn't listen to him, I never do. I didn't care who got there first. I knew he would give me anything I wanted which would include a day of him just getting me off. "Shit! I don't think I can hold it if you keep doing that!" I would pull all of him but the tip out of my mouth and slowly bring him all the way in while running my tongue against the vein that was clearly straining. He was leaking a little more frequently and I could tell he was about to lose himself so I bobbed slightly faster to move things along. Hollowing out my cheeks I pumped him faster and sucked harder. His hips met my mouth and his hand pulled at my hair as he screamed my name. Every spurt that came out went down my throat and I greedily swallowed.

It only took him a second to breath while he pulled me up flipped us and had his mouth on mine. He growled then moaned long and hard as he tasted himself in my mouth. I knew it turned him on whenever a part of him went inside of me. He would say that we were a part of each other when that happened. He tried making me swallow his cum corny, and sadly, it sort of worked. "Your turn princess." I knew his flames would no longer harm me because of the mating process, but whenever he lost himself like this I could feel the heat from his flames on his fingertips. It scared me. It was a silly fear that I needed to get over. Especially when those hot digits were inside of me. It was magic, literally and figuratively.

His mouth took over my womanhood and I felt his tongue slid in and out of me. I loved riding his tongue, but normally I was sitting on his face for that. His hands slid under my ass and he pulled me up slightly to get a better angle. I felt his one hand rest on my coccyx while the other moved my thighs so they were resting on each of his shoulders. His hand disappeared for a moment before I noticed something soft replace his hand near my ass. He was making my comfy and making it easier for him. Clever man. Now that his hands were free he decided to put them to good use. One went to my left breast as his other started to massage my entrance. I raised my hips slightly to tap his fingers searching for them to be plunged in me instead of the toying he was doing. "Please Natsu." I heard him chuckle while he plunged two as far in as he could. His teeth accidently slid against my slit and for a second I thought it hurt, but fuck did it feel good. I moaned loudly giving him a toothy smirk. He gently nipped at it now to give a little more pressure. I started to roll my hips with his pumping riding his fingers.

"Can I try something? It's something I've been considering for a little while, I just don't want to hurt you." I tried to yes, but it turned into a moan. He took that as a yes and I started to feel his fingers get hotter and hotter. I felt an overall heat that made wetter than I have ever been before. His fingers curled inside of me making me scream as I felt his magic activate inside of me. Did he really just use a flame inside of me? For a second it felt like he was about to pull away afraid that he had hurt me, but I rolled my hips hoping he would do it again. "Luce?"

"If you don't do that again, I will kill you." His sexy chuckle made my spine shiver.

"Understood." He did it a few more times before I was seeing spots and could barely breathe.

"I need you in me now Natsu." He pulled his fingers out of me and climbed his way up as his mouth was on mine again. I moaned, as I tasted myself on him. He grabbed my thigh wrapping it against his hip to give him better access. I felt the tip of his penis rub against my slit and clit making me want to grab him and just push him in. He was slow for a second allowing me to stretch at first before I rolled my hips to tell him to go and it was all it took. He slammed into me making the bed scream with our activity. "Natsu! Mavis! Fuck Natsu, that feels so good!" His mouth landed on mine as he pushed into me hard. I felt his fingers touch my clit as he rubbed me in time with his thrusts. My body felt like it couldn't handle it anymore. I felt my orgasm build again and couldn't take it. I flipped us so I could ride him. I bounced on him until my movements became erratic. He grabbed my hips and started to help my direction. I came apart hard and screamed in ecstasy. It was a good thing we moved out of my apartment and found a house together or my neighbors would be calling for help thinking I was being attacked. It was, a dragon was slowly driving me insane. Natsu didn't last when my body gripped him and milked him dry.

"Fuck! I don't know what got into you, but I would do this all day every day if we could." I giggled at his words.

"Welcome home Natsu. I really missed you." He flipped to his side so he could pull me to him and nuzzle me.

"I don't know what this smell is Luce, but I really like it. Did you get a new body wash? I thought it might have been that oil, but no, the oil smells too sweet." At least he didn't catch on as quickly as Gajeel.

"Actually, about that, I need to talk to you." I looked over to the clock and noticed it was past midnight. I smiled at how perfect today was. "Happy Father's day Natsu." He looked confused for a second before he took a large sniff again and then his eyes widened.

"Are you joking? Really Luce?" He was straddling my legs with both of his hands on my abdomen. "Luce!" I couldn't even imagine the happiness on his face or dream it. The look made my heart melt and I didn't even know that I was crying until I felt his thumbs wipe away the tears. "I love you so much, you are my world, my mate, my wife, my lover. Luce, I love you."

"I love you too Natsu. You will be an amazing Father. However, I'm no longer your princess. Apparently, I'm your queen now." I winked at him as his lips came crashing back down. It was going to be a long night, a night full of love making and cuddling with my world and the father to our unborn child.

The End

A/N: Sorry if there are errors. I wrote it and didn't reread it to proof read. I was sleepy and wanted to post it before the end of the day.

To all the fathers out there, I hope you had a wonderful fathers day.


End file.
